A Chance To Reunite
by Willatreetwin
Summary: Villager, Dell Philby and his twin sister Charlene of Disneria are reunited with Princess Isabella Angelo, their best friend,or in Dell's case true love after five years of painful separation. When given the opportunity, will Dell and Charlene be able to mend the broken relationship or will it backfire?


**Hey ho Kermit the frog here! Just kidding, it's actually Kayla, sorry to disappoint. I've been reading a book that actually revolves around a college girl who loves her fanfic and has an amazingly successful story. I would suggest it to all of you, although it does have swearing and some more mature themes. It's called **_**Fangirl**_** by Rainbow Rowell. I'm half way through, so if anyone has read, I beg, no spoilers, I love the book so far. Anyway it gives bits and pieces of the books she likes and her fanfic and one particular scene evolved into my head as Philby and Willa and a whole story sparked. Tell me what you think of this. Hate it? Love it? Your feedback can drive a story on its own based on any one review, so don't be afraid to express your feelings in any story of mine! Hope you enjoy! I unfortunately own none of the elements to the Kingdom Keepers novels.**

A breeze fluttered delicately through the cobblestone streets of the kingdom of Disneria. The kingdom was quite magnificent, a breathtaking view from any location. In the center of the kingdom stood tall and confident the mighty castle, home to King Raymond Angelo and his family, his wife, Queen Diana Angelo, and their children, Prince Roland Angelo, and the youngest of the family Princess Isabella Angelo.

The royal family was likable amongst the kingdom; they kept the kingdom in order while maintaining peace throughout it. Isabella, being the youngest at 15 years of age, was most liked throughout the kingdom. She had a heart of gold and truly cared for the villagers, rich and poor. Rather than attending an all royal school with her brother, she decided to create a local school system for the children of the village. Some say she would enjoy the common life than her own, but her parents did not approve of that.

Isabella had gone to school in the village since the age of six and was pulled out five years later, her parents fearing that she was not suitable being a royal if she acted a commoner.

For four years Isabella was deprived of what she loved. She cared for nature, she took so many walks in the Enchanted Forest she probably knew it better than the huntsmen. She was very fond of the people her age in the village, which she quickly made friends with all of. The village was a very glum place since she had left, especially for those of the school system. Isabella poured happiness into every place she stepped. The way she would just look at any commoner, it gave you this sensation, this overwhelming feeling of an emotion indescribable. She truly touched every soul she greeted.

Then it all vanished.

She left it all so abruptly. Almost all went into mourning. The village had acted as if she had died, if all hope for happiness had been lost. She had left that much an impact on the village and its people, it just seemed so impossible for her to hurt those around her.

The village well learned not to take granted what they had, because one day that thing's parents may take it away from you.

Some of the hardest hit was those who were very close to Isabella, her very dearest friends who knew her better than her family did, those who truly cared about her and loved her. Those few would still do anything for her.

One of those was her true best friend, not the kind arranged by the king and queen, Dell Philby. Dell and his sister Charlene, to this day still have the dreams of their childhoods, going on adventures with Isabella. She had taught them so much. The three had a common love of nature, the twins learning its true beauty from the princess herself.

Charlene was like a sister to Isabella, and Isabella a sister to her. They would share their stories of how they would dream their future to be. Charlene knew everything Isabella ever wanted was to escape the fancy dresses and proper balls, just a chance at becoming an ordinary villager. Charlene knew well, even if they hadn't talked for nearly five years, Isabella still yearned for freedom, a chance to escape.

Charlene considered her twin brother to be more heartbroken then anyone could ever pose themselves to be. Not only was she his best friend, but his only love. His only love to this day, in fact. Dell would spend his time awaiting the day of her return, for he never accepted the fact that she would forever be gone.

There were days she would pass by their cottage, but she never stopped, never greeted a villager along the way. Dell knew in his heart that she had never changed, but there was something different, obviously, that wasn't anything like her.

She was often caught with Prince Spencer of the kingdom of Orlandalot. Most figured upon her sixteenth birthday, he would propose, and the two would become the new rulers of the nearby kingdom, living their happily ever after. She would never return to the village once that happened, only to the castle for the occasional visit with her parents or perhaps a business agreement of sorts between the kingdoms.

Dell often cried himself to sleep, just waiting for the day that his worst nightmares came true.

Today, exactly three weeks to the ball announcing Isabella's sixteenth birthday, probably could have started better for young Dell. He woke up to a familiar laugh and darted to the balcony hovering over the cobblestone pavement. It was the couple to be. They were practicing happily for the dance, waltzing up and down Dell's street. He went back in for the slightest of a moment to grab his journal. He sat down on the woven chair and began to pretend to write. He ever so slightly glanced down at the two miserably. He was careful that neither caught him watching, who knows what kind of trouble he would get into for trying to see what the racket was? Prince Spencer would probably throw him in the dungeon, Isabella snickering behind him.

He knew he must've been there, mourning at the sight of their happiness for a good amount of time because the sun was getting higher and higher into the sky and eventually Charlene came out.

"Look at him out there, stomping all over her. You would be so much better, you know?"

"She looks beautiful today. So beautiful, graceful, so Isabella." He responded. "He'll never give her up."

"He thinks its destiny, that they're some match made in heaven, meant to be. They were set up by their parents. He just can't help himself." She sighed

"Neither would I." He closed his eyes.

"You know you can go and talk to her, right?" she whispered to me.

"Why would she remember a beast like me?" He didn't think it to be false. He only stated what seemed obvious to him.

Charlene cleared her throat. "You know, when I went out to tend to the garden, she looked at me with an amazing sense of familiarity. As if, she couldn't quite place it, but she knew that I was important. I bet you if she sees you, it will trigger the memories"

Charlene looked down at her twin brother. Isabella never directly admitted it, but Charlene knew that Isabella was quite fond of Dell. They thought remarkably similar. They almost competed with their intelligence level. The way she would look at him, apparently not seen by her oblivious brother was unmistakable. There was just something about the two of them, something so unique, and full of passion. Prince Spencer was no doubt in Charlene's mind nothing compared to what she had, and dare she say still has, with Dell.

Dell let out a sigh of desperation and stood up looking down at his sister, much shorter than him.

"I'm assuming you want me to go get the bread I heard mother calling for you to get?" he questioned.

Charlene overreacted with shock, pretending to look hurt. "How dare you say such a thing? I can't even look at you right now."

Holding back the laughter was too much to bear, a smile quickly forming on her face.

Dell rolled his eyes.

She made very clear as he went to get a basket, "You are going to try and trigger some sort of memory! You can't blow an opportunity like this." She quickly caught up to him and looked him in the eyes. "You don't have all the time in the world. You know that dance is to present her as a coming woman. This may be the only shot you have. If you still love her, which I know you do, you are going to at least try."

He rolled his eyes again and shouted as he walked out the door, "Like it's ever going to work!"

This quickly caught the attention of the two dancing in the street only a few feet in front of him.

"Why hello there," Prince Spencer started to taunt him, "Me, Prince Spencer. She, Princess Isabella. You are?"

Isabella slapped him upside the head as Dell walked past them rolling his eyes in hurt and frustration. He heard someone running after him, but he figured it was the ridicule of Prince Spencer, ready for round two.

"Do wait!" The voice was gentle and sympathetic, defiantly not that of Prince Spencer.

He turned to have Isabella crash right into him. She fell to the cobblestone as Spencer started to yell at Dell.

Dell scrambled to help up Isabella and for one brief moment their eyes met. Hers grew wide with realization.

_She remembers! _Dell thought to himself with joy. The moment was ruined when Spencer knocked Dell aside as he was helping up Isabella and stared harshly into Dell's eyes.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Spencer tried to sound as if he cared.

"Certainly, it was my clumsiness anyways."

"No, absolutely not, my princess. It was surely the fault of me. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Absolutely not," Spencer barked, "No royal should forgive a poor commoner such as you."

"Spencer!" Isabella squealed, "That was my fault, and _I_ am apologizing _you_, whether you like it or not. Now, there is reason for me to do such a thing, other than to apologize for this oaf insulting you, which I am truly sorry about." A wide smile began to grow on Dell's face. "As you probably know, my sixteenth birthday ball is soon approaching and it would be my honor to invite you and Char- I mean, your sister I saw out in your beautiful garden to it." She slightly smiled at Dell, her pleading eyes begging for a yes.

"Anything you ask my princess." Dell bowed playfully which made Isabella laugh.

"Thank you so very much, I look forward to seeing you there, Dell." Isabella and Dell simultaneously froze at the mentioning of his name. It was bad enough she had started to mention Charlene, but she outright said his name.

Spencer took the few paces necessary to get eye contact with the both of them. He turned towards Isabella. "Do you know him? Did you just call him by his name?"

Isabella broke from her trance and exhaled, "Certainly not, he just…he just looked like a Dell. We should get going."

Dell quickly smiled to Isabella, "I should be going too."

Spencer took Isabella off in the other direction, quickly glancing back at this "Dell".

**Well…Hate it? Like it? Love it? Wanna chew it up and spit it out? Then tell me! You guys have the obligation to help me out, tell me what you like and what you don't. Any suggestions? How do you think the story should go? Tell me, I'm open to anything! Have a magical day!**


End file.
